My Kazekage
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Rock Lee has fallen for the Kazekage of the Sand Village and asks him out, the two men now have to try and make things work. Gaara learning to love and Lee with him every step of the way. Can they stay together or will the stress of ninja life be to much? LeeGaa
1. Chapter 1

My Kazekage 1

Pairing: LeeGaa

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!

This is a old story that has been sitting on my DA for while and I thought I would upload it here ^_^ I love this pairing so much and it means a lot to me, this story was made for a friend of mine. I hope y'all enjoy it and ignore any typos that might be in my story ^^"" I do my best to check for em but with my ADHD I sometimes miss them lol.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee stood leaning on a wall watching his friends, well mainly watching one of them. The Kazekage was sitting on the arm of a bench next to Naruto. Sakura and Ino where standing in front of them and laughing at a joke Naruto was telling. Gaara had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest listening to the blond talk. Lee took a deep breath trying not to be nervous for what he was about to do, working up his courage he pushed off the wall and walked over to them. _'I can do this..' _Lee thought and reached a hand up to pat Sakura on the shoulder lightly.

"Sakura-chan." Lee said and the pink haired girl turned around to face him.

"Oh hi Lee-san." She said greeting him.

"I need to get around you." Lee said and she blinked and stepped aside letting the spandex wearing ninja pass. He stopped in front of the Kazekage and cleared his throat, green eyes blinked opened and looked up at him.

"Hello Rock Lee.." Gaara greeted in his monotone voice, he moved off the arm of the bench and stood in front of the taller boy. A determined look appeared in the leaf ninja's eyes and reached out and unfolded the sand ninja's arms, he grabbed the pale hands in his own and held them tightly. Ignoring the stares from his friends Lee took a deep breath and looked into the Kazekage's eyes which were wider then normal.

"Gaara-kun will you go out with me? I swear to protect you with my life!" Lee said loudly and Gaara's eyes widened more in shock. The Kazekage was at a lose for words, he had been asked out a few times back in Suna and each time he would kindly turn them down and be on his way. But this time was different; he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as he glanced down at their hands then back up at the taller boy. Lee bit his lip starting to get worried when the redhead remained silent; he then blinked in surprise when a faint blush appeared on the Kazekage's cheeks.

"A-Alright.." Gaara said his voice sounding shy and Lee grinned happily.

"AWWWW!" Sakura and Ino both said at the same time and Naruto grinned.

"About time you two dated." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head. The new couple blushed and the girls giggled.

"Gaara-kun you are staying with Naruto-kun hai?" Lee asked and the redhead nodded. "Ok I want to take you on a date but I must go do a few things first can you wait for me at his house?" Gaara nodded again then gasped as he was pulled into a hug. "I'll be no more then an hour." The leaf ninja said and stepped back smiling when he saw he had made his new boyfriend blush. He waved then ran off down the road. Naruto got off the bench and stood next to the still shocked sand ninja.

"Well I'm tired anyway let's head back to the house." Naruto offered, they said their goodbyes to the girls then walked to the blond's apartment. Gaara set his gourd down by the door then made his way over to the couch flopping down on it, so much was running through his head he suddenly felt drained. Naruto walked over and leaned over the back of the couch to look down at his friend. "You ok?" Naruto asked setting his chin in his hand.

"What if I screw this up.." Gaara suddenly muttered and the blond blinked.

"It's only been ten minutes and already your worried about that?" The fox carrier asked raising one of his eye brows. Gaara looked off to the side and Naruto's eyes softened; he reached down and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey relax redhead everything gonna be ok." Naruto said and the Kazekage turned his head back to look up at his friend. "And I can tell Bushy-brows is crazy about you so you'll be happy together." He chuckled at the faint blush that stained his friend's cheeks.

"You think so..?" Gaara asked and the blond grinned then reached down to grab one of the pale hands and held it tight.

"I know so." Naruto replied and the Kazekage smiled. "Best friends know best." He added cheerfully. Naruto then walked into his room to get packed for a mission that was coming up leaving the sand ninja to his thoughts. Gaara had ended up drifting off into a light sleep; he was awoken later by the sound of someone knocking on the door and Naruto walking past to the couch to answer it. "Hey redhead it's for you!" Naruto called and walked past the couch again. Gaara got up and rubbed his forehead then walked over to the door opening it wider. He blinked in surprise as something red was suddenly in front of his face and took a step back to look at it. After getting a better look he realized it was a red rose and then lifted his gaze to look at the boy holding it out to him.

"Hello Gaara-kun." Lee said smiling at the Kazekage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

WOOO Isn't Lee a sweet heart? Who could say no to someone asking you out like that? I got a lot of storys to work on but I do got a lot of chapters to this so I will upload them slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

My Kazekage 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!

WOO new chapter! Lee is taking Gaara out on a date, the first date our fav little redhead has ever been on =3. Enjoooy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara blinked a few times looking at the rose then lifted his gaze to the older males face. "Is this..for me?" He asked and the leaf ninja nodded. The Kazekage slowly took the rose and rubbed the back of his neck, no one had ever given him a rose before, or any type of flower now that he about it. Lee watched the redhead for a moment then took a step forward giving him a gentle hug, he felt his new boyfriend tense up but not pull away which made him smile.

"Ready for our youthful date Gaara-kun?" Lee asked stepping back to look at the younger boy, he reached out a hand and tucked a little bit of red hair behind the sand ninjas ear. A faint blush appeared on Gaara's face at this and he looked down at the rose shyly.

"What do we do on a date?" Gaara asked reaching into the apartment to grab his gourd.

"You do not need that and you will see." The leaf ninja said grinning. The Kazekage stared at him for a moment then looked at his gourd. 'I feel safe around him… I guess I could leave my gourd.' Gaara thought and left the gourd in the apartment then shut the door. Lee held his hand out to the younger male and the redhead blinked confused.

"Nani?" Gaara asked and stared at the offered hand. Lee blushed and lowered his arm letting it hang at his side.

"Un never mind Gaara-kun.." Lee mumbled and walked down the steps of the apartment the young Kage fallowing behind him. Gaara was lost in his thoughts, he had never been on a date before so he didn't know what to do, but lucky for him Lee had already planed everything out and was leading him to the ramen stand to eat. When they arrived the two sat down on stools next to each other, they ordered then sat in silence as they waited for the food. Lee finely couldn't take the silence anymore since he was a talkative person and looked over at the Kazekage next to him. "Gaara-kun.." He started but stopped when the younger male suddenly spoke.

"Why did you ask me out?" He asked and turned his gaze onto the leaf ninja. "Why do you…like me..?" Lee stared at him a moment then opened his mouth to speak only to jump when a bowl was placed in front of him.

"Oh thank you!" Lee said then turned back to look at Gaara who was splitting his chop sticks apart, a bowl had been set in front of him as well.

"Your welcome Lee!" The man replied and walked back through a door to get more supplies to make more ramen. Lee picked up his chop sticks and started eating; he glanced at the Kazekage and found he couldn't keep his gaze off him. Gaara looked so cute as he was trying to keep the noodles from falling off his chop sticks, the redhead felt he was being stared at and looked at Lee out of the corner of his eye.

"..Nani?" He asked not used to someone staring at him so intently.

"Nothing just..admiring you.." Lee replied and quickly slurped down the rest of his ramen, Gaara sweat dropped a little noticing Lee ate faster than Naruto when it came to ramen. He didn't think that was possible.

"What's there to admire?" Gaara asked in his normal monotone, he moved the noodles around in the bowl as he stared into it.

"Your eyes.." Lee said and the Kazekage paused and looked up at him blinking. The leaf ninja smiled and set his elbow on the counter, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"My…eyes?"

"Uh huh."

"Why do you say that..?"

"They are beautiful and youthfully green." Lee replied softly earning a light blush from the sand ninja. Gaara turned his head looking away from the older boy letting his chop sticks rest in his bowl. "Hm? The Kazekage of the hidden Sand is shy?" Lee asked in a playful tone and grinned when the redhead turned to glare at him a darker blush on his normally pale cheeks. The leaf ninja smirked then reached up to a pocket on his vest pulling out his wallet and setting some money on the counter. Lee slide off his stool and the Kazekage did the same; they began walking again the younger male not having a clue where they were going. Gaara blinked when they arrived at a small empty park and glanced around. What could they do here? "Wow! They finely fixed this place up!" Lee said and walked over to the swings taking a seat.

"Lee? What are you doing?" The sand ninja asked his arms folded over his chest.

"Swinging, it is fun!" Lee replied cheerfully and chuckled at the confused look he got. "Come join me."

"No thanks.." Gaara muttered closing his rimmed eyes, Lee noticed that with his eyes closed he kinda looked like a Tanuki, though he had a feeling if he said that out loud the redhead would not be to happy with him

"Aw come on Gaara-kun live a little. It is a lot of fun." Lee said and slowly started to swing. Gaara remained where he was and Lee pouted. "Pleease.." The older male whined and the Kazekage sighed.

"Fine.."

"Yosh!"

"But if someone see's me I am telling them I was forced into this."

"Yeah, yeah just get over here!" Lee said loudly his normal grin on his face. Gaara sighed again then walked over taking a seat on the swing next to the one the leaf ninja was in. "Aren't you gonna swing?" The older male asked and Gaara frowned at him.

"No.."

"Aw your no fun." Lee said and chuckled at the annoyed look Gaara gave him. "Do you not know how?" He asked tilting his head.

"I do I just…" Gaara trailed off as a memory flashed before his eyes, he remembered as a kid sitting on the swings by himself watching the other child play knowing if he tried to get closer they would run away out of fear. He was brought from his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey..are you ok?" Lee asked and the Kazekage nodded, the two sat in silence for awhile both lost in their own thoughts. "I bet I can swing higher then you." Lee said suddenly and Gaara looked at him.

"Your kinda random Lee.." Gaara commented, blinking at the older male.

"Thank you." Lee said grinning and started swinging again, after a few moments Gaara started to swing to, pushing off the dirt. The leaf ninja started to swing higher and higher then suddenly leapt off the swing landing a few yards away. "Yosh!" Lee yelled and laughed, he turned to see the younger males eyes had widened a little.

"I take back what I said.. you're not random your very strange." Gaara said and Lee laughed again.

"Try it! I want to see how far you can get. It is really easy." Lee said and took a few steps to the side so he was a few yards from Gaara's swing. The sand ninja stared at him for a moment then shrugged and started to swing faster. He normally didn't do things like this but it seemed kind of fun and the Kazekage rarely had fun. He swung higher and higher his hair getting in his eyes as he moved his hands off the chains and jumped off the swing, he didn't land as graceful as the leaf ninja and stumbled. Lee stepped in front of him quickly and Gaara fell into his chest, he blinked his light green eyes and looked up at his boyfriend blushing faintly. "That was pretty good." Lee said looking down at the redhead who had placed his hands on his chest. 'He is really cute..' Lee thought and smiled.

"Uh..sorry.." Gaara said and moved back but froze as a arm wrapped around his waist.

"It is ok Gaara-kun.." Lee said in a soft tone and his gaze moved from Gaara's green eyes to his slightly parted lips. The leaf ninja leaned down a little till their faces were a few inches apart and he felt the younger boy tense up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't own Lee or Gaara! I own the swings.. yay swings! lol I had to add my habit of jumping off swings into the story.. come on you all know you do it! XDD. ok i need sleep.. AGH BELLA STOP BEING IN HEAT! Freaking cat... sorry i get weird when i am tired. Remmy is on my shoulder again..watching me write... I think he is a LeeGaa fan cuz he always watchs me when i write!

...Oh look a penny!


	3. Chapter 3

My Kazekage 3

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!

Ok yes another new chapter ^_^ I do my best to find my typos but if I miss any…my bad, having ADHD and being a writer can be tricky sometimes. I want the new Naruto chapter to come out meeew!

Enjoy the chapter!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee moved to kiss the Kazekage but was stopped by two hands pushing on his chest, he blinked and leaned back a little. Gaara was blushing a deep red and had turned his head to the side. "T-To soon.." The sand ninja mumbled and looked down. Lee could tell the younger male was nervous and he lifted a hand to gently rub his cheek.

"I am sorry.. may I kiss you on the cheek then?" Lee asked softly moving his hand down to the redheads shoulder. Gaara blinked then slowly nodded, he was still so confused by all the emotions he was feeling, he didn't understand why but he felt shy around the leaf ninja, no one else could make him feel this way but him. Lee slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Gaara's blushing cheek; he smiled and hugged the sand ninja to him. "Relax Gaara-kun.." He whispered into the red hair, he grinned when the Kazekage hugged back hesitantly. The sand ninja blinked a few times then allowed his eyes to close realizing he liked the feeling of Lee's arms around him, he had never been held like this and was happy to know someone wanted to have the former Jinchuuriki close. Lee almost jumped when a big fat rain drop landed on his head; he looked up at the sky to see dark gray clouds above them. "As nice as this is we should leave it looks like it is going to rain pretty hard." Lee said and Gaara stepped away from him and nodded. They ran to Lee's house just as it started to pour down rain, both getting wet but lucky not soaked. Lee grabbed his key from under the mat and unlocked the door holding it open for the Kage. Gaara blinked at him before walking in and looking around the long hallway. Lee shut the door and locked it before turning and walking to the living room door pausing for a moment as he watched the redhead walk past him and into the room. Gaara looked around the room, there was a long blue couch, a coffee table in the middle of the floor which was covered with a colorful green carpet. A TV was across from the couch and a book case filled with movies was beside it, if anything the room felt very welcoming and warm. Gaara slipped off his boots and set them by the door, he walked into the middle of the room near the table and glanced at Lee who was watching him. "Take a seat Gaara-kun!" Lee said cheerfully and the Kazekage moved to sit on the couch.

"…You have a very nice house Lee.." Gaara commented folding his arms over his chest, breathing in the clean scent of the room.

"Thank you." Lee replied as he walked over and sat down next to the Kazekage. They sat there in silence and Lee couldn't help but notice something. "Did you hair get redder?" Lee asked randomly and the sand ninja tilted his head.

"I don't have any sand armor on.." Gaara replied in monotone and the leaf ninja blinked.

"Ooh! No wonder you look more youthful then normal! You look amazing without the armor." Lee said and Gaara blushed a little, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Pardon…?"

"Well I should say beautiful." Lee added and the sand ninja's eyes widened and a darker blush appeared on his pale features.

"No one has ever said s-something like that to m-me." Gaara said looking down at the blue couch under him. Lee took a moment to look at the boy next to him and smiled. 'He is even cuter when he is blushing.' He thought.

"Well I am only speaking the truth Gaara-kun.." Lee said and stood up to walk over to the TV. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked looking over the many titles trying to find a movie the Kazekage would like.

"…I'm not beautiful.." He heard Gaara mutter from his seat on the couch and put one of the movies in the DVD player.

"Yes you are." Lee said and turned after he had pushed play, he smirked noticing the surprised look the sand ninja had on his face and walked over sitting next to him again but closer this time. "And youthfully cute to." He added earning a blush and a glare from the Kazekage.

"I am not!" Gaara said loudly and folded his arms pouting slightly his blush only getting darker.

"Are to." Lee replied and wondered how red the younger male could get.

"Lee I am not!" Gaara protested and lightly pushed on the leaf ninja's shoulder.

"Are to."

"I'm not.."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are Gaara-kun and nothing will change my mind."

"Lee! I am n-" The Kazekage was cut off as Lee tilted up his chin and smirked down at him, Gaara blushed a deep red and gulped looking up at him. 'What is he going to do..jeez I have never blushed so much in my life yet he is making me do it every few seconds..' He thought staring into the older males dark brown eyes.

"You're very cute Gaara-kun…and even more so when you blush." Lee whispered and kissed the redheads forehead gently. He leaned back a little and gazed into the beautiful light green eyes, he wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist in a short hug then pulled away wondering if Gaara would like sitting in his lap or not, deciding it may be a bit too soon he was happy with just having Gaara beside him. The sand ninja was blushing again looking off to the side feeling shy from being so close to another person. "Hey Gaara-kun?"

"N-Nani?"

"How long will you be in Konoha?" Lee asked turning his head to look down at the younger male at his side.

"Two weeks why?"

"Would you..like to stay with me awhile you are staying here? That way we could spend more time together! I have many movies and board games it will be fun!" Lee said cheerfully and watched Gaara tilt his head in thought. "The spare room is nice and clean, just waiting to be used."

"Well uh…" Gaara started but trailed off and rubbed his elbow. 'That's what couples do right? Stay at each other's homes?' He thought and blinked when he felt a tap on his hand and looked back up at Lee who was waiting an answer. "Alright…" Gaara finely agreed and Lee grinned.

"Yosh! Ok I will go call Naruto-kun and ask for him to bring your things." Lee said and got up walking over to a phone that was hooked to the wall and dialed the blonds number letting his hand play with the long wire. Gaara watched him and suddenly felt cold now that Lee was no longer sitting beside him, he rubbed his arms and gazed at Lee, he realized he really enjoyed spending time with the loud leaf ninja. He was still wondering why Lee had asked him out…was it cause he maybe… "Hello Naruto-kun!" Lee said loudly snapping Gaara out of his thoughts.

*"HEY BUSHY-BROWS!"* Naruto yelled loud enough for Gaara to hear from his seat on the couch.

"How are you?" Lee asked glancing over at the sand ninja and smiled.

*"I'm good! But Hey how's the date with redhead going? Your being good to him right?"*

"Of course I am being good to him! I called to ask if you can bring Gaara-Kun's things over to my house he is going to stay here for the rest of his time in Konoha." Lee said wrapping the wire around his hand as he spoke.

*"Yeah sure!"* The leaf ninja grinned but his grinned disappeared when he heard the blond give one of his trouble laughs, the kind of laugh that you knew the demon carrier was up to something. *"Soooooo…"* Lee sweat dropped having a feeling Naruto was going to ask something awkward. *"You two kissed yet?"*

"W-Wha? Naruto-kun that is none of your concern." Lee stammered, blushing and glanced over at Gaara who was giving him a confused expression.

*"Yeah, yeah. Just to let you know he is really shy, so don't think he is being distant or anything! Ok I'll bring his stuff over bye!"* There was a click then nothing and Lee blinked before hanging up the phone. 'He is shy? How youthfully cute!' Lee thought and smiled looking at his boyfriend. His smile faded however when he noticed the Kazekage was shivering, he started to walk forward only to grunt when he was stopped, making a face when he looked down to see his arm tangled in the phone wire. Lee looked over at the redhead to see a look of a amusement grace his normally expressionless features.

"Need help Lee?" Gaara asked, his voice still in its normal monotone.

"Haha no I got it." Lee replied and chuckled as he pulled the wire off him. He then walked over to the couch and sat down next to the sand ninja, he noticed Gaara was still shivering and grabbed a folded blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and wrapped it around the younger male. Gaara blinked in surprise and looked down blushing faintly, he was not used to someone being so kind to him but he found he really enjoyed it.

"Thank you.." Gaara said pulling the blanket tighter around him and leaned back on the couch looking at the TV screen. About half way through the movie Lee turned his head, gazing at the sand ninja not able to keep his eyes off him, he wanted them to be closer and he blushed thinking up a little plan. He lifted his arms above his head in a stretch then slowly lowered his arm to rest it on the back of the couch behind the Kazekage. Lee moved his arm down a little till it rested across Gaara's small shoulders and scooted closer to him, he glanced at the younger males face and noticed a faint pink hue on the sand ninja's pale cheeks. Lee was surprised when Gaara moved his head back to rest it on his arm and smiled, he pulled him closer and turned his head to look back at the TV. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. "Lee…why did you ask me out in the first place.." Gaara asked after a few minutes and Lee blushed, coughing awkwardly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Hehehe and yes the kiss didn't happen but may happen soon. Lee pulled the classic guy move XD I really need to get more of my LeeGaa's posted. My poor little cat Mira got lost not to long ago, we found her but she was lost for three whole days..and is a little sick. I am worried for her health since she is pretty tiny.

More chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 4

My Kazekage 4

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!

Sorry this chapter is so short but I am packing for a Cosplay event I am going to and am in a hurry.

My cats insist on sitting on me as I write XD Well it is new chapter! Most of my storys have long chapters but I wanted to have this story have smaller ones. There needs to be more LeeGaa storys out there, and not the weird ones that some people write.

Enjoy ^_^

Lee blushed and cleared his throat loudly trying to think on how to answer the Kazekage's question. "W-Why I asked you out? Uh well…I…" Lee trailed off and tore his gaze away from the beautiful green eyes that showed confusion. 'How would he react if I said it was because I am in love with him?' Lee thought his arm around the sand ninja's shoulders tightening a little. He lifted up his other hand to rub the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say, deciding it was a little early to tell Gaara he was in love with him and thought up a answer that would buy him a bit more time. "I will tell you later I swear…Don't worry alright.." Lee whispered and the redhead frowned but nodded and looked back to the TV. Lee slide his hand up from Gaara's shoulder and let his fingers touch the soft red messy hair. "May I?" He asked and the younger male nodded again blushing lightly. Lee grinned and ran his fingers though the crimson locks. "Wow soft." Lee commented.

"Er thanks?" Gaara mumbled but after a few moments of Lee's hand running through his hair he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. "That is kind of relaxing." He admitted. Lee chuckled and moved his fingers to the long bangs that were slightly covering the amazing green eyes, he moved them aside and paused looking at the kanji. He ran his finger over it slowly tracing the lines.

"This is not a tattoo is it.." Lee stated looking at the scar carved into the younger males head.

"I never said it was." Gaara replied and Lee frowned.

"What made you do this?" The leaf ninja asked still tracing the Kanji. He looked down into Gaara's eyes seeing they had opened and blinked in surprise seeing a deep sadness in them, he felt a small pain in his heart seeing the one he loved looking so upset and he leaned over kissing his forehead gently right over the scar. "You do not have to tell me now.." Lee whispered and hugged him close wanting to comfort him. 'I did not mean to bring up bad memories…Naruto-kun is right…Gaara still has so much sadness in him…well I want to make him happy! My first goal is to get him to smile.' Lee thought his arms tightening around the Kazekage. He smiled when he felt Gaara return the hug and moved his hand to rub his back gently, Lee nuzzled his head into the sand ninja's and let a happy sigh slip out of his lips. He noticed the redhead's body was really warm in his arms and pulled him even closer enjoying the warmth. "Wow when you get warm you're like a human heater!" Lee said and chuckled when Gaara tilted his head.

"I don't know how to reply to that." Gaara said making the leaf ninja laugh again. The Kazekage lifted his head to gaze up at Lee finding he liked it when he laughed, he stared into the older males eyes and his heart beat quicken when his boyfriend leaned his head down closer to his. The younger male blushed and tried to lean away but Lee's arm stopped him from pulling back, the hand he was resting on the couch slide between the cushions and he felt something cold touch his fingers, he grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out and pushed it into Lee's hand trying to distract him.

"Oh hey you found my controller!" Lee said and moved back to look down at it, he turned the volume up a few bars on the TV. "I have been looking for that all week." He added and turned back in his seat to watch the movie his arm still around Gaara's waist. The Kazekage relaxed feeling his heart slowly start to beat normally again and looked at the screen seeing he had already missed the opening to the movie. "You know…" Lee started and Gaara glanced at him out of the corner of his eye to see the leaf ninja was looking at him. "When I finely do get to kiss you I am going to really enjoy it." He said smirking and the sand ninja blushed deeply and looked away. There was a sudden knock on the door that made both of them jump and Gaara stood up and walked to the front door letting Naruto in.

"Thanks redhead!" Naruto said and dropped Gaara's gourd on the floor with a loud thud, he then set down the sand ninja's suit case and hugged his best friend tightly. "Hey Gaara how's the date going?" He asked a little out of a breath from running to Lee's house.

"Good.." The Kazekage replied and then wrinkled up his nose and pulled out of his friends arms. "You're all wet."

"That's what happens when it rains redhead." Naruto said and chuckled when the sand ninja rolled his eyes. "What are you guys up to now?"

"Watching a movie." Gaara replied and stiffened when a hand fell onto his shoulder, he turned to look up at Lee who was standing behind him.

"Hi Naruto-kun how is your power of youth today?" Lee asked loudly giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Wet." Naruto replied and the two laughed.

"Well come in and join us, we just started to watch a movie." Lee said and the blond smiled.

"Sure." Naruto replied and the three boys walked back into the living room. Lee and Naruto sat down on the couch and the Kazekage sweat dropped a little. "What?" He asked looking up at the redhead.

"There is not really any room." Gaara stated and his friend raised a eye brow.

"Just sit on Bushy-brows lap you guys are dating it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head. Gaara blushed and glanced at Lee who was blushing as well. Yeah this wasn't awkward at all…

"I do not mind Gaara-kun.." Lee said smiling. Gaara hesitated then walked over standing in front of his boyfriend but he suddenly felt shy and rubbed his elbow looking down at the carpet. When a minute went by Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up placing his hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"Oh for the love of.. just sit Gaara!" Naruto ordered turning his friend around and pushed him back so he fell onto Lee's lap. "There was that so hard?" Naruto asked and sat back down, doing his best to hide his smirk. Both Lee and Gaara were blushing as they sat there awkwardly; the leaf ninja slowly wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist and pulled him till Gaara was resting his back on his chest. Gaara had stiffened up but after a few minutes he relaxed and rested his head back on Lee's shoulder. "Mind if I put in another movie?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun." Lee said and snuggled the redhead in his arms gently kissing the top of his head. The blond looked through all of Lee's movies before he finely picked one out and put it in, he sat back down next to the couple and grinned. "What did you pick?" Lee asked curiously.

"A action and romance film!" Naruto replied and smirked at his friends. "I think you two will like the romance part." The blond said and laughed when Lee raised a eye brow. The movie started they fell silent as they watched. Lee felt a light touch on his hand and blinked looking down to see Gaara's hand was lightly touching his own, he smiled and looked down at the Kazekage to see he was blushing lightly. Lee turned his hand and held Gaara's in his, he lightly ran his thumb over the pale knuckles and smiled at how soft the redhead's hand was. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now and couldn't stop smiling.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to those who commented on my silly story ^_^ It means a lot! Yes Naruto visiting and being the derp he is, I love putting him in my storys. Funny how I am writing Naruto fics and watching Spider-man, I normally just put in Silent Hill for background sound. I think I have watched that movie way to many times ^^"""


	5. Chapter 5

My Kazekage 5

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!

Wooo ok this is the new chapter! Why does the summer always have to kill me? It is waaaay to hot today!

Enjoy =3

The Kazekage ended up falling asleep during the movie leaving the two other males time to talk. "Your pretty happy with redhead huh?" Naruto asked reaching behind himself to pull a blanket off the back of the couch, he smiled as he draped it over his sleeping friend who's head was resting on Lee's shoulder. "It's good to know he sleeps now I was worried."

"I have never been happier.. and why were you worried?" Lee asked reaching a hand up to move Gaara's bangs out of his eyes.

"He had wrote to me and told me his nightmares were making it really hard to sleep.." Naruto replied and folded his arms behind his head.

"Nightmares?" Lee asked and the blond nodded.

"The few times he has fallen asleep when he stayed with me…he has woken up screaming.." Naruto explained, a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. He remembered rushing into the room thinking they were under attack only to find his friend with his face in his hands and his body shaking uncontrollably. Naruto winced at the memory and looked over at the sleeping redhead.

"Poor Gaara-kun…do you know what the nightmares are about?" Lee asked and winced, reaching up and gently pushing Gaara's bangs out of his closed eyes.

"His past…" Naruto replied softly and Lee blinked. "Maybe one day Gaara will tell you..he told me but I'm not sure if he wants me telling anyone or not."

"I understand." Lee said then blushed as Gaara snuggled into his chest and let out a small content sigh. Naruto blinked and smirked which made his friend blush darker. "W-What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Naruto replied and looked back at the TV. When the movie was over Naruto jumped off the couch and stretched, he smiled at his friend as he spoke. "Well I best be heading home its late out. Bring Gaara to the training field tomorrow! We are all gonna hang out and play a few games." Naruto said and waved at his friend as he turned to leave.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Lee said but kept his voice down so not to wake the Kazekage. Once Naruto left Lee carefully picked Gaara up and carrying him into the guest room, he pulled back the blankets on the bed and laid Gaara on it gently. He smiled and leaned down kissing Gaara's forehead and pulled the blankets over him, he walked to the door and gazed at the redhead for a moment before shutting the door behind him.

Gaara sat leaning his back on a tree and had his gourd sitting beside him, he watched everyone as they ran around the field kicking around a dark red ball. Naruto had set up two nets on either side of the field and they ran back and forth trying to score goals or something...he didn't really understand the game but was slowly learning as he watched them. Sai wasn't playing since he wanted to paint and Shikamaru was sitting near the Kazekage as he rested from a long mission. Shino was sitting in the tree they were under watching the game.

"Alright lets pick teams again!" Naruto yelled and everyone gathered in a circle. "Ok this time Lee and I will be the leaders of the teams."

"Yosh! Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lee said giving his friend a thumbs up. They split into two teams again; Kiba, Ino, and TenTen were on Lee's team. Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, and Neji were on Naruto's team. Lee threw the ball into the middle of the field and the game started again. Gaara closed his eyes half as he watched his boyfriend run around, the leaf ninja had taken off his vest and left it next to the Kazekage. Gaara noticed Lee looked a little younger without his vest but still looked..well handsome, the leader blushed at the thought but as he watched Lee he realized it was true… Lee was very handsome and he looked even more so when he smiled. Gaara rested his arms out beside him only to jump when his knuckle touched fur and turned his head to see Akamaru was laying a few feet from him and what he touched was his tail. Gaara stared at the large dog for a moment and then looked down at the canine's tail again. Animals had always disliked him, they could sense the demonic chakra that was inside him thanks to Shukaku. Same was for a lot of Jinchuuriki's, Naruto had the same problem though frogs didn't really seem to mind but other animals did.

Maybe now that the demon was no longer inside him animals wouldn't fear him or try to attack him…if he recalled, Akamaru had always been scared of him since the exams. The sand ninja bit his lower lip as he slowly reached out but paused, his hand a few inches above the white fur. 'I have never petted a dog before…though everyone says they bite.. he won't bite…right?' He thought and lowered his hand an inch. Kiba looked over from his game and stopped to wath the leader. Gaara bit his lip a little harder and scolded himself in his head for freezing up so much. 'Come on..its a dog…a very smart dog who can understand what you say but still a dog…you're the Kazekage this shouldn't be so hard..' He thought and was about to touch the white fur when Akamaru's head suddenly snapped up and stared at him, Gaara froze and coughed slightly. 'Oh shit..' He thought and gulped when the dog's eyes moved to his hand, he quickly pulled his hand away and placed it on his thigh and looked up at the tree branches above him. "Uh..sorry." He said getting confused with himself for apologizing to a ninja hound. After a minute went by he turned his head and glanced at Akamaru who was still staring at him.

"What are you doing Kiba-kun?" Lee asked as he ran over to his friend and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Look over there." Kiba said and pointed at Gaara. Lee blinked and turned his head to watch his boyfriend. Gaara sweat dropped as the dog stared at him and rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he staring at him like that? Gaara slowly lifted his hand again and keeping his eyes on the hound he slowly moved his hand near his tail. Akamaru looked at his hand then back at the redhead's face and tilted his head a little. Gaara bit his lip again and reached down and very lightly touched the canine's tail, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for something to happen, a few momnets passed and he opened his eyes to look at the ninja hound who was still staring at him. He very gently petted the dog's tail and his green eyes light up a little at how soft it was. He froze when Akamaru suddenly stood up and Gaara tensed and turned his body more to face the dog as he watched him.

"Your not going to bite right?" Gaara asked and gasped in surprise as the large dog jumped on him knocking him onto his back. Lee's eyes widened and he started to move forward but Kiba lifted his arm and stopped him.

"No look." Kiba said and Lee blinked in surprise to see Akamaru was licking the leaders face and his tail was wagging happily. After getting over the shock Gaara closed one eye and laughed a little as the dog licked all over his face. Lee grinned watching his boyfriend. 'That is so youthfully cuute!' Lee thought and walked over with Kiba. "Alright Akamaru let him up." Kiba said and chuckled, the ninja hound barked and leapt off the young leader and padded up to his owner. Lee walked over to the sand ninja and held out his hand, Gaara sat up and blinked looking at Lee's hand then slowly reached up and placed his hand in the larger one. Lee pulled the younger male to his feet and laughed as he plucked a leaf out of the red hair.

"Thank you.." The Kazekage said and Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"No thanks needed Gaara-kun." Lee said cheerfully and looked over at Kiba who was raising a eye brow and looking at their hands, Lee blinked then blushed realizing he hadn't let go of the sand ninja, he awkwardly stepped back and released Gaara's hand and rubbed the back of his head. Gaara was blushing faintly and looking down at the grass, his eyes soften a little when Akamaru walked up to him and nuzzled his muzzle into his hand.

"Looks like he likes you." Kiba said and smiled, but his smile faded when he felt a ball hit him on the back of his leg. "Ow."

"Kiba! Bushy-brows! Come back to the game!" Naruto yelled waving his arms back and forth.

"Oh gomen Naruto-kun!" Lee called and laughed. Gaara looked down at the ball as it rolled in front of him and it lightly bumped into his shoe.

"Oi Gaara! Kick it here!" Naruto yelled and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto I kinda doubt he could kick it that far he doesn't look like the gets-out-much type." Sakura said setting her hands on her hips. Gaara frowned slightly and took a few steps back; everyone blinked and looked at him wondering what he was going to do. Gaara then took three quick steps forward and kicked the ball hard sending it high into the air, it came down and hit Naruto right on the top of his head. Gaara clapped a hand over his mouth and everyone was silent for a few moments before they burst out laughing.

"Hahaha nice s-shot Gaara." Kiba struggled to say, holding his stomach as he laughed. Lee walked over to Gaara after calming down his chuckles and patted his boyfriend on the back.

"That was a really good kick Gaara-kun." Lee praised and Gaara smiled a little and rubbed his elbow.

"Thank you Lee.." The leader replied softly.

"Hey! Redhead you should join in the game!" Naruto yelled already recovered from the hit to his head.

Gaara sat back down by the tree panting to catch his breath. The game had gone on for three hours and he was tired, he watched Lee flop down on the grass next to him. "That was so much fun!" Lee said and turned his head to look at the leader beside him. Everyone had settled down and were eating the lunches Sakura and Hinata had made. Gaara rested his head back on the tree and let out a small sigh. "I got you a sandwich." Lee said and handed it to the leader.

"Thank you.." The Kazekage said softly and took a bite, he glanced over at his boyfriend and swallowed. "Would you like a bite?" He asked holding the sandwich out to Lee. The older male grinned and nodded as he sat up, he leaned over and took a small bite then lay back down on the grass as he chewed. Lee moved a little then frowned, he could not find a comfortable place to rest his head. He moved his gaze over to his boyfriend and suddenly got an idea.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?"

"May I lay my head on your lap?" Lee asked as he sat up again. Gaara looked a little surprised and thought about it for a moment, he then slowly nodded and the older male grinned and scooted closer to him. Lee lay back down and placed his head on the redheads lap and let out a happy sigh. Gaara blushed faintly and finished the rest of his sandwich; he took this chance to admire the features of his boyfriend. He looked at the closed eyes, the smile that was on the older male's lips, Lee was so handsome…his gaze moved up to Lee's hair and he noticed it had a shinny look to it, it looked so soft. He suddenly wondered if it was as soft as it looked and lifted a hand to touch the black strands. Lee's eyes fluttered open and he smiled wider up at his boyfriend not minding the touch at all, he felt a warm feeling in his chest knowing that Gaara rarely touched anyone but liked him enough to touch him. He closed his eyes half way as Gaara slowly ran his fingers though his hair and blushed seeing a small smile on the younger boy's lips. 'He looks so cute when he smiles..' Lee thought happily. After a few more minutes of Gaara playing with Lee's hair the leaf ninja reached up and captured his hand and brought it to his mouth, he smiled and gently kissed the leader's hand making his boyfriend blush. "You are so cute Gaara-kun.." Lee said softly gazing at the redhead.

"What are you guys doing?" TenTen asked and raised her eye brow when the couple blushed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Finely I got another chapter up! Phew! Sorry if they are any typos and I hope y'all like it. New chapter will be up later!


End file.
